mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Angry Aztec
Angry Aztec is the second world of the game Donkey Kong 64. It is a desert-themed level and the most used Kong here is Diddy Kong. Also, both Tiny Kong and Lanky Kong can be freed in two different temples here. The boss of this world is Dogadon and can be fought using Diddy Kong. Features *'Llama Temple:' This temple can be found in the second main area of Angry Aztec. This temple can be unlocked by having Donkey Kong complete his Barrel Blast. This is where Lanky Kong can be freed using Donkey Kong. This temple is notable for having another set of Bananaports inside. *'Monkey Temple:' This is the first temple of Angry Aztec and, during the first time, is only accessible by Diddy. This temple features monkey relics and enemies such as Kremlings. Tinky Kong can also be unlocked here by Diddy. *'Five-Doors Temple: '''This temple is located in the second area near Funky's shop. This temple can be unlocked by Diddy feeding the tiki in the center of the area. Each of the five doors wields a Golden Banana at the end for each Kong (except for Lanky who must complete a mini-game first). After getting a Golden Banana, an ominous "Get out" is heard and each Kong has 60 seconds to escape from the temple before they are blasted by the Krosshair. Character Locations *Cranky's Lab - Cranky's Lab is located in the large tunnel at the far down a narrow path. There is also Bananaport 3 that can be used to warp here quickly. *Funky's Store - Funky's Armory is located in the second area near the Five-Doors Temple. There is a Bananaport 4 pad here that can be used for quick access. *Candy's Music Shop - Candy's Shop is located in the first area over some quicksand. *Snide's H.Q. - Snide's HQ is located in the second area close-by the tower that Diddy must reveal. There is also a Klaptrap nearby to watch out for. Other Information Bananaport Locations '''Take note that there are more sets of the same Bananaports due to the size of the Llama Temple.' Golden Bananas Donkey Kong #Donkey Kong must complete his barrel blast game and free the llama. The grateful llama will leave behind a Golden Banana when it runs away from his cage. #Donkey Kong must head into the Llama Temple and head into a room with his Bongo Blast pad. After playing, the llama will spit into the lava turning it into harmless water. Donkey Kong can then swim down and he'll end up in a room with Lanky Kong behind a cage. Donkey simply has to shoot the Coconut switch to free Lanky and he'll leave behind a Golden Banana. #Right near Funky's Amory, Donkey Kong must jump into the barrel and activate his Strong Kong ability (after visiting Cranky in this course which should've already been done). Donkey Kong must then head into the nearby cave and jump into the mini-game barrel in the end. After completing the mini-game Stealthy Snoop, Donkey Kong can earn his Golden Banana. #To get the next Golden Banana, Diddy must have already unlocked the five seal doors in the second area. Donkey Kong must then go through his door and grab the Golden Banana at the end. #The last Golden Banana must be received as a blueprint from battling a Krusha. Donkey Kong's Krusha can be found near the beginning of the stage far away over some quicksand. Donkey must use his Strong Kong and defeat the Krusha (it's also easier to defeat it while the Strong Kong ability is still in effect). Donkey Kong must then take the blueprint to Snide to earn his last Golden Banana for this stage. Diddy Kong #Diddy's first Golden Banana can be obtained in the Monkey Temple. He must climb up using the monkey relics and activate a switch that melts the icy water. Diddy must swim underwater and come up in a room where Tiny is sealed away in. Diddy must use his Chimpy Charge ability to hit the blocks to spell out "KONG" in the correct order. Diddy must be wary of the oversized Kritters and Klaptraps patrolling the area. After freeing Tiny, she leaves behind a Golden Banana for him and Tiny is now playable. #On top of the Monkey Temple, Diddy's Kasplat can be seen walking around. Diddy must get up there using his Rocketbarrel Boost and defeat the Kasplat to get its blueprint. Diddy must take the blueprint over to Snide in the second area to earn his Golden Banana. #'Note: To get the next Golden Banana, Diddy must have revealed the switches on the Seal Five Doors to get this next one. It can be done by flying to the tiki in the middle of the second area and feed peanuts to the tiki.' Diddy must head inside his chamber and get to his third Golden Banana. Diddy must escape within the 60 second time limit, however. #In the second area, Diddy must Chimpy Charge the four gongs to make a large pillar appear. Diddy can them claim his Golden Banana. #At the tiki, Diddy must use his Rocketbarrel Boost to fly through the sun-shaped ring three times to free the buzzard. The buzzard will then fly to where Diddy barrel is and askes Diddy to follow him around in the skies through the rings. Diddy must go through every ring or he must start over. After flying through the rings, the buzzard will reward him with a Golden Banana. Tiny Kong #In the Monkey Temple, Tiny must use her Mini Monkey ability to go through a small hole. After swimming through the water, she'll end up in a room with four large Klaptraps. After defeating them, a Golden Banana will be rewarded to her. #In the tunnel leading to the second area, Tiny's Krusha can be found walking around close by Cranky's place. Defeat the Krusha and take it to Snide to earn a Golden Banana. #In the Llama Temple, Tiny must go through a hole using her Mini Monkey ability again. Tiny will then end up in a large room where she must carefully jump over platforms, or she'll end up in the lava. After pressing all of the switches, she can claim a Golden Banana. #In the Five-Doored Temple, Tiny must navigate her way to her Golden Banana. Note that there is a Banana Fairy in here, and it is recommended to take its picture before grabbing the Golden Banana. #'In order to get this next Golden Banana, Diddy must have already hit the four gongs in the second area.' Tiny must then head toward the large structure, turn small, and play her Saxophone Slam to have Squawks the Parrot appear and carry her to the top. Tiny will drop down into a hole and finds herself challenged to a race by a speedy Scarab. This is a very tricky race as, not only Tiny has to beat the Scarab, she must also collect 50 coins without falling off once. Even if Tiny makes it to the end, if she doesn't have at least 50 coins, she will lose the race. After beating the Scarab, Tiny is awarded a Golden Banana. Take note of the Bananaport 2 pad and Lanky's Krusha nearby. Lanky Kong #In the Llama Temple, Lanky must head down into the pool, and he'll end up in a room with a buzzard holding a Golden Banana. Lanky must shoot it down five times to get the buzzard to drop it. #In the Llama Temple, Lanky must play his Trombone Tremor in a room to make some platforms come together near a Banana Barrel. The platforms are too steep to walk up normally, so Lanky must have already gotten the OrangStand potion from Cranky to walk up there and claim it. Lanky must then play Teetering Turtle Trouble to get the Golden Banana. #In the Llama Temple, Lanky must shoot a switch near the large doors to access into a room. In this room, Lanky must shoot the monkey faces, and match the sound effect with another. After figuring out which ones match, Lanky is awarded a Golden Banana. #In the Llama Temple, Lanky's Kasplat is located in Tiny's area. Note that Tiny must have entered in there first before trying to get to it. Defeating the Kasplat and taking it's blueprint to Snide earns another Golden Banana for Lanky. #Lanky's final Golden Banana can be found in the Five-Doors Temple. Lanky must make it through his temple, and he'll find a Banana Barrel at the end. Lanky must complete the Big Bug Bash mini-game to earn his Golden Banana. Chunky Kong #Near the beginning of the stage, there is a room that can be opened with Chunky's Pineapple Shooter. In the room, Chunky must place the large vases on the matching symbol on the floor. Chunky must also be careful of the grenade dropping Zingers in the room. After matching all five vases, a Golden Banana will be awarded to him. # In the Monkey Temple, Chunky must head down the nearby hall and Simian Slam his switch. Chunky will then end up in a room that will spin around and spawn Klaptraps. Chunky must defeat the Klaptraps in the four rounds to earn his Golden Banana. # In the hall near Cranky's Lab, there is a large platform near a Kasplat. Chunky must go Hunky Chunky and place a boulder onto the platform to keep it down and open up a cage containing a Banana Barrel. Chunky must play Busy Barrel Barrage! to get his Golden Banana. # In the Five-Doors Temple, at the end, another Banana Barrel awaits Chunky. After completing Kremling Kosh!, Chunky is awarded a Golden Banana. Also take note of the Kasplat nearby. # This can be obtained from defeating the Kasplat in the Five-Doors Temple. Chunky then has to take the blueprint to Snide obtain his Golden Banana. Navigation de:Azteken Arena Category:Locations in Donkey Kong 64 Category:Desert-themed